There are of course many types of tent-like structures used for temporary shelter. These range from simple rectangular steel frames loosely hung with canvas to the more elaborate structures. Such known apparatus however have the disadvantage of requiring a large number of separate parts which have to assembled on site. This of course is time consuming and requires the employment of expensive skilled labour. My co-pending Australian Application No. 52329/93 discloses arrangements which enables relative ease of assembly.